Cold Apple
by DenialLiar
Summary: I'm panting heavy breaths from my fall when she spoke that baffled me more. "Just a sip." A sip what? Is that the answer to my question a while ago? What the hell is she talking about now?
1. Chapter One

It's passed ten pm already. Luckily half an hour before my shift was over. I was just wiping the metal table where some beer was spilled.

"Hey Sweetie you can go home now. I can take it from here."

"It's fine Rosie. I'm almost done here anyway" I replied and sent her a warm smile. In actual truth I'm already finished wiping the table clean.

"Okay after that go home Brittany. It's getting late." She advised with her caring mother type voice before going back to what she was doing in the backroom. Probably counting money.

I went to the counter to fix the last mess of the night, more scattered glasses. I sighed . I started humming to ease my boredom.

I felt my phone buzzed scaring me a bit. I couldn't help but giggle at myself. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket. I couldn't help but sigh because I haven't even read my message yet when I heard the bell chime indicating a costumer's arrival.

I mean it's already late and I wanna go home already and definitely don't wanna deal with anymore costumers. And come on can't they read the Close sign? Or did I forget to flip the sign again. Ughh.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard the person say just as I turned around to face him or her.

Her. I found a woman in a little bit fancy clothes looking at me.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I'm afraid where already close." I tried to say as polite as I could.

"No. Its my friend. She's hurt. I need your help." She said pleadingly. I looked at her carefully and found that she a bit pale and slightly shaking.

"Of course" I replied. I immediately followed her as she rushed outside.

I kinda panicked on what scenario I'm about to see. I found myself standing beside a maroon car when the woman turned around. I didn't know what but something definitely changed as I stare at her eyes again. And that didn't seem to be a good sign says my instincts.

"Okay, where is she?" I asked as I looked through her car but the its tinted.

"I'm sorry for tricking you but that's not really what I intended to-"

"Woah, tricked? What the hell are you talking about now?" I found myself interrupting her and voicing out my internal confusion.

I heard her sigh as she scratched her head slightly like she's annoyed and tired at the same time.

"There's no one hurt. I.. I have a favor to ask which you can only say yes"

"Favor? Wha- Okay I'm out of here. You're crazy" I said as I turned around and dismissed her. Is she on crack? I mean she seems fine the way she look or act. But what the hell, I want to go home already.

Maybe it's a prank. _Whatever_. I don't care what the lying psycho wants anymore but there's no one hurt so I better leave.

"You're not listening miss. You can't leave." She said firmly like I was a child being scolded.

I didn't care what she says. I continued going back with no intent of looking back or stopping.

"Hey miss I'm asking you the easy way here. Don't test my patience."

I chuckled under my breath. What a freaking psycho. I shivered when a breeze of cold air gush in my direction. Definitely need to get inside. It's pretty warm there.

"Okay. How much do you need?" I heard her say in such confidence that definitely hit a nerve. I decided to humor her and ride along.

"You know I'm pretty expensive but depends on what exactly do you need?" I said in a slightly playful tone.

_Silence_. I don't hear any reply so I turned around to find her suddenly in front of me. _Shit_

My eyes widened in shock as I gasp.

"Shiit" I muttered under my breath as I fall to the ground on my ass.

How did she get here that fast? I didn't hear a thing. I was freaking sure she as a few meters away by the sound of her voice a while ago.

My heart is beating way too fast as I stare at her. She was staring down at me. Okay, maybe a while ago I think she was just messing around. But the way her eyes look right now. I'm getting pretty scared, fast.

I'm panting heavy breaths from my fall when she spoke that baffled me more.

"Just a sip"

A sip what? Is that the answer to my question a while ago? What the hell is she talking about now?


	2. Chapter Two

She took a step closer to me.

Then suddenly she lends her hand towards me.

I was just staring at her for a brief pause. I am super confused what is happening but I don't know why I.. I just grab on to her hand and she swiftly pulled me up. A slight smile grazed her features after pulling me up from the ground.

Again, I can't explain why or how but her eyes just seemed softer compared to moments ago.

"I'm leaving. Go find someone else to bother" I said as firm as I could and turned towards the diner to get my things and go home already.

I felt a tug on my arm stopping me on my tracks. I don't really know if I should get scared? pissed or both? She's getting more and more annoying and creepy at the same time.

"Just please listen miss. I don't really mean any harm. I'm sorry but I really needed to get you outside and talk to me" She said with simple hand gestures like she was trying to be as sincere and serious as she could.

"I don't really know you and why would you need to talk to me?" I asked exasperated. She IS not making any sense.

"I can't see anyone around and luckily I spotted this diner."

"Why are you looking for anyone? Of course no one would be outside. It's pretty late already." I explain trying to be patient with this woman, I don't know why. She just seems really ….. something. Uhhh, why do I even care again?

"This will totally sound insane but I want you to let me finish first before you react. Okay? " Here's the serious tone again.

I'm really losing my patience here. I groaned internally. This better be worth my time.

I laid my full attention at her and nodded.

"I don't know if you've heard about this but recently the …. Uhm… " She sighed and swallowed.

"Go on" I encouraged even though my brain is wondering why I'm still here talking to a total stranger which I earlier assumed as crazy.

"Don't interrupt please." I rolled my eyes at this.

She continued. "The existence of bloodsucking creatures or what you call vampires is now believed to be true. They are now on low profile ri- Hey! Wait!"

The moment I heard the word vampire dropped from her mouth I didn't have second thoughts to turn the hell around.

She's definitely crazy! I shouldn't have doubted that the first time. She tricked me to go outside for what? A freaking story telling session about something I couldn't have cared less! I groaned and increase my pace. I can't believe I wasted my time for a slightly _pretty_ crackhead.

She was still babbling nonsense as I reached for the door and then suddenly in a blink of an eye.

She was in front of me.

Stopping me from getting inside.

My breath was caught on my throat as I stare wide eyed at her face. Her serious pleading face.

Damn, she should stop doing that. I think my heart just leaped out of my heart.

"How do you keep doing that?!" I unconsciously asked. I think I'm seeing things. She couldn't have done that. Can she?

"What the hell are you?" I continued with my panic rant. I felt stupid for even asking that but she is really making me wonder so.

She was just staring right back at me with this little bit pained expression of hers.

"I'm trying to tell you, aren't I? But you're just not listening. So just …. Just listen"

There was a pause probably a time for me to nod or say something. But I didn't. I can't. I was just staring right back at her with my semi-freaked-out-and-confuse face.

She then walked closer and slowly got a hold of both of my arms. She was holding a little bit tight.

I staggered back. Now, I can feel goose bumps on the back of my neck. I am even more aware now of how dark it is outside and how cold it is.

And she's staring at me pretty intently.

"I'm a vampire."

Okay.

She's a vampire.

I didn't say anything. Just open and closed my mouth. She was looking at me. Maybe deciphering my reaction or my silence.

I think I'm scared of the part of me that thinks that she might not just be psycho on crack joking. She could definitely be a vampire.

But that's supposed to be a mythological shit. This can't be ever happening. But again, it's happening, isn't it?

Before I could even help it …

"Prove it." The hell ! Why did I say that! Stupid! Stupid mouth!

I looked back at her. She was staring at me like she's worried and thinking deeply. Deciding maybe.

"Okay" She spoke simply.

The next thing I knew I was pushed up against a tree. Embraced by her body and can't barely moved. I didn't know how that freaking happened. I remember feeling a gust of wind and then we're in the forest. But from where we are I can still see the road and just opposite the diner.

"Wait! What are you-" She clamped her hand on my mouth restricting me from speaking anymore.

Now I'm freaking terrified. My heart is beating too hard that she could even feel it.

"This should hurt but I will make it as painless as it could be. I'm sorry. You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said with regret in her words. But that didn't ease my fear. Far from it. It might have just made a tear fall from my eyes. I'm really scared and the way she speaks makes me worried. Worried she's really going to hurt me.

She sighed, closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against mine. When she opened her eyes the next time, it's fucking bloody red eyes staring back at me. _Shit_.

I'm really screwed.

"mmmm…mm…mm!" I screamed uselessly. My tears are now freely falling.

"I'm sorry" She softly breathed before leaning closer.

She then lowered her head towards my neck.

Another surprise. I felt her soft lips leave a soft peck on my neck. Near my pulse.

Then I felt a sharp thing grazed my skin before it pierced through the flesh of my skin and I scr-

Suddenly I felt myself sitting up in a bed. My bed. In my room.

It was a dream.

I leaned back to my bed. Sighed.

Yeah. It's one of those nights again. And like one of those nights I woke up sweaty and panting in the middle of the night.

This dream or should I call nightmares stopped months ago but why the hell it's back again. I sighed deeply cuddling my comfy pillow closer.

I shut my eyes in frustration. The hard part here is my brain keeps telling me this is not just a dream. This happened or started almost two years ago when I was working on my auntie's small diner during the summer. It's something I'm dead trying to bury. Perhaps, a memory I could say but I'm not really even sure myself.

A vivid memory of a vampire

and my first bite.


End file.
